The Knight and the Donkey
There was a donkey, and with it a knight. They stood together in the night. Steamy breath came from their noses. They walked an empty path that lacked flowers and roses. They plodded along, towards a town. Then, they heard a sound. A question was posed upon our friends, "Hark travelers! Is that town your journey's end?" The donkey simply sat. The knight said back, "Yes indeed. Rather, perhaps. I may stay for a year, or meerly take a nap." "Who are you adventurers? I cannot permit your entry if I don't know you good for sure." "That's something I can't answer. I came here to remember sir. I faintly remember my childhood here. Just a day ago, or was it a year? Previously would work I suppose. I woke up with the donkey and blood from my nose." "Bandits, I would say. Yet, one thing befuddles me. Why have you lost your memory?" "It confuses me too, sir. If it was a bandit that struck me, I'll kill that cur." "If you could, I'm sure you would. He's one in hundreds and dozens. You might just end up killing your cousin." "Well, sir, can you permit my entry?" "No, my friend. I fear the bandit is me." The man stabbed the knight with a sharp steel blade. He said over the knight, "Now I all need is a spade." The knight asked, "Why? Why do you hate me so?" "My hatred was born the day I watched my father's head go. You were the kind Lord Arthur. Kind indeed! You killed my parents and brothers. "'For treason!' you said. I doubt it was treason that truly lopped off their heads. I tried to bash your skull in while you mounted your horse. It went poorly, but I have seen worse. "The guards intervened when you went unconscious. I managed to escape. I killed a few. The job wasn't flawless. You were taken to a hospital, to heal your wound. You came back, a bit mad, and ran out of town. My friends and I knew what to do. "We attacked the convoy, and I led you out of town. I stripped your fancy garments off, and found a donkey. I couldn't disguise you in a fabulous gown. I was taking you to a distant spot. Suddenly, a group of guards approached. There were quite a lot. "The captain asked, 'Why do you carry a man?' I replied with a point of my hand, 'A violent peasant tried to kill the lord. I don't look a guard, and I know. I am a sellsword. "I found the man a mile away from town with his pack. There was bloodshed when they attacked.' 'Well then, you need a reward! Leave the donkey, bring the man. That neck is begging for Arthur's sword.' "I went with them to claim my reward. I left when we approached the town of the lord. I ran and ran, looking for a place to hide. I found a hut, and hid inside. "I slept. You left. You found the donkey, I suppose. Over the course of it all, you broke your poor nose. Earlier, I had brought the donkey to make you seem a peasant. Now, I leave you with one last present." The bandit pulled out an iron mace, and bashed in the kind knight's face. The donkey just stood there. It never moved a hair. After a while, it went off into the distance. The thing had witnessed a royal's murder, and ignored it. Should I call it witless? The dagger and mace had been in clear view. It was clear that the bandit belonged to no watch crew. The man wore no armor, and was very off-key. Now I ask you, dear reader, who was the true donkey?